Field
Example embodiments generally relate to systems and methods of telecommunications networks, applications and services associated therewith, and handling user information in such networks.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional wireless network 10 architecture. As shown in FIG. 1, individual users of the wireless network 10 may communicatively connect via a mobile station 15, such as a cellular telephone, to one or more base transceiver stations (BTS) 20. Data, including both control- and content-related data, may be sent and received between the BTS 20 and the mobile station 15. One or more BTSs 20 may be communicatively connected to a radio network controller (RNC) 25 in conventional wireless network 10. Typically, several BTSs 20 in a single geographic area may connect to a single RNC 25. The RNC 25 may transmit data from the BTS 20 further “up” the wireless network 10, that is, further removed from mobile stations 15, and may further enable passing-off mobile stations 15 between BTSs 20, as the mobile stations 15 move through particular geographic areas. RNCs 25 may further coordinate data transmission throughout the wireless network 10, including determining resource priority and transmission type between mobile stations 15 and BTSs 20.
The mobile stations 15, BTSs 20, and RNCs 25 may all be part of a Radio Access Network (RAN) 50. A telecommunications provider may operate one or more RANs 50 in providing telecommunications services in a variety of forms and areas. RAN 50 typically utilizes one or more communications standards uniformly throughout the RAN 50, including, for example Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), WiFi, etc., for the various forms of communications between each of its components. Components within a particular RAN 50 may store or utilize similar sets of user and other data, called “RAN data,” to identify, track, and/or otherwise interact with users within the RAN 50.
RAN 50 may be communicatively connected to a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) 60 via RNCs 25. PDSN 60 may provide a variety of services to RAN 50, including internet access, operational data, and/or network applications to the RAN 50. PDSN 60 may connect through a Foreign Agent 70 and/or Home Agent 75, which may include conventional servers, routers, and/or other internet access devices, to the general internet 90. Through this connection, PDSN 60 may provide services conventionally considered internet access to mobile stations 15. PDSN 60 may further have access to a variety of wireless network services server (WNSS) 80, which may be provided to RAN 50 through PDSN 60. WNSS 80 may be one or more network provider-owned servers in a central or decentralized location(s) and may include, for example, hardware and/or software providing an internet browser, email management application, software downloading programs, etc. Depending on the application provided, WNSS 80 may use or enhance access to internet 90 for users of wireless network 10 through its applications.
PDSN 60 may be further connected to an Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting (AAA) host 40 conventionally found in EVDO networks, which may serve as a gatekeeper to the various applications and data available through PDSN 60. AAA host 40 may reside on one or more network provider-owned servers in a central location co-located with PDSN 60, a single remote location, or several remote and/or co-located locations. AAA host 40 may provide one or more AAA functions 45, which may be application-specific and govern user access to internet 90 and/or WNSS 80 through PDSN 60. For example, an AAA function 45 may authenticate a user mobile station 15 for internet access. Alternatively, for example, an AAA function 45 may limit user access to particular types of applications provided by WNSS 80, based on the user's subscription. Alternatively, for example, AAA function 45 may monitor individual usage of WNSS 80 and provide appropriate billing data for each user.
Conventionally, individual RNCs 25 may be assigned specific IP addresses for identification and interfacing through a tunneling protocol with internet 90 through PDSN 60, FA 70, and/or HA 75. Individual mobile stations 15 may receive internet data from individual RNCs 25 with which they are associated. The RNC 25 may access and use a number of different user identifiers stored in various locations, such as PSDN 60, BTSs 20, other RNCs 25, etc., to associate and further route the internet data to correct mobile stations 15. Such user identifiers used by the RNC 25 may include associated RAN data, such as mobile station serial numbers and user account identifiers, for example.
Through these identifiers and above-described connections to internet 90, WNSS 80, and/or AAA host 40, PDSN 60 may provide and coordinate data, services, and other information to RAN 50 and ultimately mobile stations 15 within a conventional wireless network 10.